Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'
It aired: Canada: October 11th, 2009 USA: November 6th, 2009 Summary A Plot What started off as a promising storyline hits a plateau in “Wanna Be Startin’ Something.” This followup to “Close To Me” involves Jane and Holly J becoming friends: Holly J because all of her other friends are always spending time with their boyfriends, and Jane because she has no female friends. The two decide work together on a class project, and it leads them to create and manage their own babysitting service. One day while talking business in the school parking lot Holly J and Jane rear end Declan’s car. He brushes it off a s no big deal, but he instantly catches Holly J’s eye (something bout the way he shines maybe?) Little does Holly J know that Jane and Declan are having an affair…and they have been for weeks. That is, until she swings by one of Jane’s babysitting jobs and see the two kissing on the front porch. If the point after that was to turn Jane into an unlikable character, they succeeded. Or wait…are we supposed to feel sorry for Jane because she has no female friends? I’m not sure. One minute Holly J confronts her and Jane tells her to mind her own business. The next minute we’re supposed to feel sympathy because Jane really “needs a friend right now…” I was lost trying to figure out how the writers wanted us to perceive Jane in this episode. What killed this episode’s likability factor was the ending. I love the fact Holly J gave Jane an ultimatum: end things with Declan, or she’ll tell Spinner about Jane’s love affair. And so Jane chooses: they show a scene where Holly J watches Jane and Declan talk, then part ways. At The Dot, Holly J makes sure Jane made the right choice, aka choose Spinner. She did. And that’s it. Really? That’s all folks? At the end Holly J says that she won’t tell Jane’s secret…foreshadowing maybe (the end of Spane and the beginning of Spolly J)??? I hope so. The way this episode ended there was no indication that this whole cheating storyline will continue, making this a pretty lame ending if that’s the case. I REALLY hope I’m wrong about that. B Plot Can Dave be Degrassi’s new go-to guy for comedy relief subplots? Possibly… As a niner, Dave just wants to be popular. He tries to get his cousin Chantay to write about him in her blog, but she won’t do it unless he does something worthy of attention. Dave has the perfect plan: embarrass Bruce the Moose. This subplot is funny and I’m surprised they actually WENT THERE with the prank: Dave pees in a bottle and pours it all over Bruce’s locker and shoes. He’s forced to meet Bruce in the alley after school, and a crowd gathers to watch. Instead of obviously beating Dave into a pulp, Bruce just pegs Dave with a balloon full of something that’s NOT water, lol. In the end everything is cool and the boys shake hands…and Dave gets the popularity he wanted. It was a silly storyline, but thoroughly entertaining. It’s great to know Degrassi still knows how to deliver funny subplots like they did way back in the day when J.T. and Toby were Degrassi’s comedy relief kings.